Autonomous threat detection for vehicles relies on image data which is processor-intensive to analyze. When travelling at speed, images captured at many frames per second are required to be obtained to have sufficient information for a driver assistance system to make decisions. Having a format that requires high processing capabilities, such as image data, coupled with a high frequency of obtaining data requires high processing capabilities.